


Discretion

by jucee



Series: Cohabitation [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: Rukia has a favour to ask of Byakuya.





	Discretion

“Nii-sama,” Rukia begins, but then falls silent, looking troubled.

Byakuya waits patiently for her to continue.

“Nii-sama,” she tries again, but still can’t seem to get any other words out. She nervously averts her eyes from Byakuya’s, but when they land on the hulking figure tangled up in the messy futon behind him, she quickly snaps her eyes back to his face, her cheeks turning bright pink.

Finally, Byakuya asks, “Is there something I can do for you, Rukia?”

“N-No,” she stutters. “I just came to greet you before escorting Yachiru-chan to the Shinigami Women’s Association meeting.”

“Very well,” Byakuya says, and places his hand gently on Rukia’s head. She gives him a small, hesitant smile, then turns to leave.

Just as Byakuya is about to close the door, though, Rukia suddenly turns back again. “Actually,” she mutters, staring down at the polished floorboards, “There is... there is one thing you could do for me, Nii-sama.”

“Yes?”

“C-Could you please hang a sign on the door next time?” 

Byakuya pauses. Then, “I’ll take that into consideration,” he replies serenely, and slides the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written back in 2012, probably the last in this series.


End file.
